A New Point of View
by seanoeoe
Summary: A tale of before the death of the five children who were stuffed into the animatronic suites and a little extra. If you wanna know what said extra is then i suggest reading


**A/N This is my first (But not last) FNAF fanfic **_**note**_** this story contains gay shipping, straight shipping, death, gore, human OC's, FNAF (Obviously), ect, ect if you don't like don't read blah blah blah, and please note; there is no actual sex here so its both kid friendly, (Kinda) and not what some came for. Please dont hate **_**if**_**, however you do have some nice things you may want to bring up leave a review =*-*= and let the story commence**

"Mom... MOOOM... MOM-MY!" Wailed Geoffrey, his sky blue eyes shimmering as he spoke.

"Hold on a minute, Geoffrey." Laura said as she adjusted her black bangs.

"But moom! I'm bored _now_!" Geoffery continued, as he began tugging at his golden hair

"I know sweetie, but mommy is on the phone right now. Go wait for me at the pizzaria oka- NO not you! I was talking to my _child_!" Laura said dismissing her child once again. Geoffery did as his mom told him and started off to the illustrious Freddy FazBear's Pizza. As Geoffery walked up to the shiny, new resturant, he noticed that the animatronics were doing one of their birthday shows, however the party itself -though loud- was actually kind of small. As far as Geoffery could see there were only four kids there. He went to the first table where he saw two boys snuggling. When he saw the two boys, Geoffery let out a small squeal. The purple-haired boy noticed Geoffery, and nudged his friend.

"Um... Foster act natural, he's looking." Said the british boy, his face turning scalet. The boy looked to be tall, and he was wearing a white dress shirt,with a black vest over it. Geoffery noted that the boy had black jeans to go with his fancy get-up. The boy hid his blushing face behind his long, violet hair.

"Oh relax, Braeden. Its not like its illegal to be gay." Said the older boy. This boy was taller than -what Geoferry could of assumed to be- Braeden. This boys red hair was tied into a pony-tail, and he was wearing a dark red shirt and brown cargo pants. Geoffery assumed he was either injured, or a pirate with the eye-patch covering his right eye. "Nice to meet ye, kid. Names Foster and my blushing brit to my left is Braeden. Might I be askin' what your name is, laddie?"

"Cut the pirate voice Foster." Braeden said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, my names Geoffery, but you two can call me Geoff" Geoffery said with a wide ass smile spread across his face. **(YES THE SWAER WAS nessesary.) **Geoffery dismissed himself, and went over to the next table to see a boy and a girl eating a pizza together.

"Oh hey *Mgh* there kid *Nomf* want some *Slurrp* Pizza?" Said the girl between bites of pizza. The girl seemed to be fairly short, and quite curvey. She had a bobbed blonde hairdo and a yellow tank top with old blue jeans on. She was also wearing a rather colourful bib that said "Lets Eat" on it, much like the retro Chica his mother spoke of.

"Yeah theres still *Chew* plenty of pizza *Om* left! That is, until *Sluurp* I beat your ass in this pizza eating contest *Narf* **(RUNNING OUTA WORDS HERE) **Cassidy!" The boy with brown hair said. The boy was a giant compared to Geoffery. To Geoffery's surprise, the boy was rather skinny despite all the pizza he was shoveling into his mouth. Geoferry didn't think he was an adult, because of his boyish face. **(Note their all the same age just different months Cassidy being 15 in April, Braden being 15 in March, Foster being 15 in Febuary, and brown-haired boy being 15 in Janurary) **He had soft blue eyes and light brown hair "Oh yeah, names Franklin! The *Chew* girl who is sorely losing is *Nom* Cassidy. *BELCH* DONE!" Franklin said as he finished off his last slice of pizza.

"A-buh-WAH? NO FAIR! I WAS DISTRACTED BY THE ANIMATRONICS! I BLAME BONNIE! Dangit Bunny -Bonnie?- NO BUNNY! Its always Bunny!" **(leave a review if you actualy watch lordminion777 and get that joke)** Cassidy said her eyes glaring into Bonnie like knives.

"Braeden!, Foster! Keep it PG-13!" Yelled a man from behind the counter. He was tall, and what looked like an adult. Something told Geoffery that he wasn't just a cashier, because of his badge that hung off his shirt. Geoffery was about to say something, but got distracted when he saw the famous Freddy walking off stage towards the kitchen. Geoffery decided to give chase to the bear, however lost sight of him. He soon saw the bear again, or at least his shadow. He walked towards it, and turned the corner, and...

**CLIFF HANGER! Who saw that one coming! Anyway this will continue in the next chappie, but until then, this is the intro! Tell me what you guys think. =*-*=**


End file.
